1. Field of the Invention
The invention is based on a tank flange for a fuel tank.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A tank flange is already known from European Patent Disclosure EP 0 612 919 A1, having a main filter that has a filter housing with an inlet and an outlet, and having a first connection conduit for connecting the main filter to a feed unit. The filter housing is integrated with the tank flange, and the filter cloth is inserted into the filter housing, and the filter housing is closed with a filter cap. The inlet of the filter housing communicates with the compression side of a feed unit, and the outlet leads to an internal combustion engine.
It is disadvantageous that the large-area filter cap has to be opened for replacing the filter cloth.